Not What I Expected
by Toushi
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #7 - AU – Mako and Bolin never enter probending. The Avatar comes to town. She's not what he expected. / Mako and Korra.


**Title: **Not What I Expected  
**Summary: **[AU – Mako and Bolin never enter probending. The Avatar comes to town. She's not what he expected.]  
**Word Count: **2,829

-.-

**be-the-peaf****·** Prompt 007 – Celebrities

-.-

**-Not What I Expected-  
-8/3/12-**

**-.-**

Mako takes a seat on the chair, gazing over the counter as customers enjoy their tea. It is a slow day; Mako picks up the newspaper lying on the counter nearby. He scans over the headlines, nothing catching his attention until he spots the line at the top of page six:

_**Triple Threat Triad Brought to Justice by Mysterious Girl!**_

Now _that_ caught his attention; he flips the print in his hand, reading over the reporter's half-crack job at journalism. Something about a phonograph shop and three of the triads being brought down single-handedly by a girl. A girl who could supposedly bend three elements...

"You read'n that too? Everyone is talking about it." A voice says.

Mako lifts his head to come face to face with musty yellow hair, a lip-ring and the faint smell of smoke. He sighs, and turns back to his paper.

"What do you want, Jink?" he asks, finishing the article. Jink sighs, and places his hand on the counter.

"What? I can't come in to enjoy a cup of tea and chat with an old pal?" he asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not your pal," Mako says quickly, "And you don't drink tea." He tries t to ignore him, but Jink leans over the counter, his eyes just above the edge of the paper. Mako glances at him, brow furrowed.

_Here is comes._

"The boss has a job for you; needs you for some security work." Jink says under his breath.

"Didn't you get the memo? I quit a long time ago." Mako lowers the paper to look at Jink. "I'm not doing any more business with you or any of the Agni Kai."

"Oh come on, Mako..." Jink says, giving him a sly smile. "This place isn't going to help you forever, and what's a little more dough in your pocket anyway? I thought you were all about doing whatever it took to help you and your little brother."

Mako glares at Jink. He can smell the smoke coming from the singed edges of his jacket. He has them too; small and scrawled at the edges of his coat. It's the cost of working in the Fire Triad, and Mako has no use in getting new clothes, even after quitting - he has enough trouble getting enough money to support him and Bolin as it is.

_But…_

Mako sighs.

_He is right._

"How much?"

Jink's smile widens a bit, as if to say: _'got 'em'._

"Does it matter? You're getting paid, ain't ya?" Jink says as he swipes the paper from his grasp, a crumpled heap in his hand. He turns the paper to a page; page six, and studies the words carefully for a moment.

"They say that this gal's the Avatar, can you believe that?" he says with a small chuckle, rubbing his fingers against the edges of the page. The paper smokes for a second before erupting into flames, black fragments of ash fly through the air.

"Meet us at the Dragon Flats Burrow at midnight. You know the place."

Mako gives him a slight nod and Jink turns around, giving him a two-fingered salute as he leaves. Mako stares at the charred ash on the counter, and hopes that this will be the last time he has to get help from them.

-.-

The job runs smoothly. No mess-ups, no alerts - Mako and the rest of Jink's group are able to make it in and out quickly and quietly. With a couple of supplies from the Triple Threats in hand, the street is eerily quiet and void of life, no sign of the Triad gang. Mako thinks it has something to do with that girl that has gotten them all scared. A smile spread on his face as he loads the last of the cargo into the van before hopping in for a midnight getaway.

He gets it done, gets his pay and before he knows it, the hour-hand on the clock is past two. He looks into the dark sky, stars shining down and he takes a breath, a puff of fire escapes from his lips. Bolin won't be happy with him getting home so late.

He runs the rest of the way to the apartment they were able to snatch from the owners for some cheap yuans. The rent is a just hovering on high for their income, but with Mako working in the tea shop and Bolin moving boulders in the construction yards; they're able to make do. The extra cash from the Angi Kais doesn't hurt their chances at making rent either.

Mako walks up the steps and turns the knob. Wincing as the door squeaks open, he sets a foot in, then another and-

"You're late."

Mako looks around the corner to find Bolin half-asleep in his bed, hair de-shelved, eyes drooping, squinting in the light. Pabu rests on his shoulder, long fallen into sleep.

"Yeah," Mako says, "The boss wanted me for some extra hours at the shop; it went a little late."

"Oh, okay." Bolin says in a low tone, his words muffled by his arms. He turns over and sweeps the blanket over him. "Goodnight."

"Night, bro."

-.-

"_An- -ow her-s th- -va-r"_

Mako groans and opens his eyes to a blinding light coming through the window. He pulls his hand over his ears, trying to block out the irritating noise from the radio that Bolin insists on playing.

"Bolin, can you turn that down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Mako, you've got to get in here!" Bolin yells from inside the doorway, "They're talking about the Avatar – she's in Republic City!"

Mako hears Bolin cross the room and suddenly he's being pulled away from the bed. Bolin's huge hands are on him, dragging him to the radio.

"Bolin, let me go." Mako mutters, not feeling the strength in him to fight back. Bolin drags him into the room and let him go on the floor; blanket still wrapped around his body, Mako stares at the ceiling while Bolin tinkers with the hunk of junk. The radio sputters, sending out jagged, rough noises from its depths until-

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, here it is!" Bolin says.

"_I'm Korra,"_ a female voice rings through the room. _"You're new Avatar."_

_No you're not_, Mako thinks bitterly. _Not to us._

"Wow, she sounds amazing!" Bolin says, looking down at his brother with a grin on his face. "What do you think she's like?"

"Probably some snobby know-it-all who gets her way all the time." Mako says, getting up from the floor. "Don't get any ideas, Bo."

Bolin sags.

"Why do you have to be like that, Mako?"

"Cause it's the truth. That girl's the Avatar, she's known that since she was a little kid! She's probably had everything taken care of - had someone to take care of her all the time."

He sighs and walks to the bedroom, the blanket dragging behind him.

"I gotta get to work... I'll see you later, Bolin."

-.-

"Mako, I'm going out. Lock up the shop at closing time."

"Got it, boss." Mako says, bending down behind to counter to get a load of dishes that needed to be wiped down. The shop was empty tonight; everyone must have gone to the match at the arena...

The door rings.

He looks up to see a girl standing at the door. She's dressed in pale blue clothes with a fur wrap around her waist. Probably her first time in the city, judging by her get-up, Mako grabs another dish from the pile and begins to wipe it down. The girl stays at the doorway.

"Do you want something or not?" he calls out and the girl quickly goes to the counter, looking over the menu carefully.

"One Jasmine Tea, please." She says cheerfully.

"Coming right up." He replies with less vigor. It only takes a few minutes to make, and soon he is setting down a cup of hot tea in front of the girl.

"You're new in town, right?" he asks, setting down a washed cup in the bin.

"Let me guess: the clothes?" she says, her tea cup dangling in her fingers.

He chuckles.

"Just a little," he says, wiping down another glass. He can feel the girl's eyes on him, watching as he works. He lifts his head and catches her smiling.

"What?"

"Uh- Nothing…" the girls says, looking down. She fidgets, circling her finger around the edge of the cup. He shakes his head and goes back to his work.

Silence crawls between them. The rest of the room is empty.

"So…" she begins, "do you have any plans for tonight? I was thinking about going to see a pro-bending match."

He eyes her.

"Have you ever seen one?" he asks.

"No, first time."

He glances down to the counter, thinking.

"Sure, why not." he says and she smiles.

"I just need to wait until closing time; then we'll be able to catch the last few matches. I'll meet you there?"

"Sure." She says, setting her finished glass on the counter. She heads to the door.

"I'm Mako, by the way." He says as she heads to the door. She looks over her shoulder at him.

"Korra." She says, waving him goodbye.

"See you then."

-.-

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ Mako thinks as he closes the shop up. Putting the keys in his pocket, the street has long gone quiet in the late night hours. He runs down it and hopes he can get to the arena quickly; that night of running around with the Agni Kai was starting to get to him. He grateful that Jink's didn't show up with another job - at least now he'll be able to have some fun. And he won't have to lie to Bolin about getting home late tonight. He smiles, his spirits lifted.

His good mood quickly disappears as he turns the corner to see Jink running toward him. He stops, looking at the man with anger.

"Jink, I thought I told you I'm-"

"Mako! Mako you gotta help me!" Jink says, his voice frantic and worried. Mako looks at Jink, his face pale and dripping with sweat, short breaths coming from him as he looks down the street from where he came, searching for something that wasn't there.

"Jink, what's wrong?" he asks quickly.

"You heard about what happened to Zolt a while ago – about Amon? They say he can take away a person's bending. And now they're coming for us!"

"What?!"

"We gotta hide, they were right behind-"

Mako smells the stench of exhaust fill his nose long before he sees the glow of green eyes. The Equalists have surrounded them in the time he was worrying about Jink. Encircling the two with their motorcycles and trucks, Mako lifts his hands, ready to fight-

-but then something hits him from behind, and he slips into darkness.

-.-

"Ugh…"

Mako rubs the back of his head and looks around, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness swallowing him. He can see the bare outline of cell doors, rows upon rows of them with people trapped inside, huddling in their own darkness.

"What?" Mako says as he looks around, "Where are we?"

"The Equalist's prison." One of the prisoners tells him, looking from across the hall.

"I came in here with another guy; he's got blonde hair… and a lip-ring! Have you seen him?" Mako asks frantically.

"That guy went out with the first batch. He wouldn't shut up – kept screaming at the guards to let him go. So they took him."

Mako swallows. A chill runs down his spine.

"Where did they take him?" he asks. The prisoner simply looks at him through the darken cell with eyes blank and his lips drawn into a tight line.

"Where do you think?"

He doesn't even need to – he knows exactly _who _the man is talking about.

Amon.

"Now what do we do?" he asks the prisoner. He stares at him, dull eyes piercing through the darkness.

"We wait."

-.-

So he does.

The darkness creeping around his cell consumes his vision. He's tried firebending for light, hoping to see some means of escape – but each time he does he is met with green glowing eyes and sharp pain as his body courses with electricity from gloved hands. The flame dies in his hand, darkness consumes him once more.

Then he hears something; the echo of footsteps running down the hall, the shouts and cries as the Equalists guarding their hall are brought down with the mighty shake of earth. Dust fills the air, and Mako waits with his head pressed against the bars of the cell.

Out of the darkness, a figure approaches. Then a light.

Then he finds bright blue eyes glimmering in the darkness. He recognizes the person immediately.

"Korra?"

"Mako!"

Korra rushes to his cage.

"Are you alright?" she asks, leaning into the bars.

"I'm fine - What are you doing here?" he asks, almost yells. How she managed to get this far is a mystery to him, but she shouldn't be here. Not for him.

"Korra, it's dangerous here." He says, watching her as she takes a few steps back to examine the cell door. She looks at him and smiles.

"Don't worry; I'm here to rescue you." She says. "Now stand back."

"What are you-"

Korra takes a deep breath and edges her footing into the ground. Holding her arms level at her sides, she lifts them up with a mighty thrust and the earth in front of her shakes and cracks, tearing up the cell door. Mako nearly falls down out of surprise and she stands there, at the opening of his cage, hands on her hips and a grin wider than he could imagine.

"See? Told ya I was here to rescue you."

He can only stare at her.

"You're-" he begins, but his words are caught off as she lights a flame in her hand for light and reaches for him.

"Come on! Let's get everyone out of here."

-.-

They get everyone out and flee from the depths of the tunnels. The rest of the prisoners scatter as soon as she opens a path to the city. Cool air hits his face as he runs beside her, free from the Equalists.

They run and run. Until they're gasping for breath in the dirty alleys. She leans against the wall, sweat dripping from her face and even though he's kneeled over himself, he can't stop staring. She catches the look and grins.

"What?"

"It's-" he says, catching his breath. "It's nothing."

"Guess it's too late for that match, huh?"

"Yeah." He says and he laughs, for the first time since he was in the tea shop. He stands up. "I guess so."

Korra pushes off the wall.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." She says.

"You don't have to do that." He says, scratching his neck and she leans into his face.

"Oh yes I do. I can't come rescue you _again _if you're taken in by those Equalists."

"Which way, City Boy?"

-.-

The walk to the apartment is silent. Mako's mind is racing, trying to make sense of this situation. The Equalists rounding up benders, Amon being able to take bending away… Not to mention that he was able to get out of it, thanks to this girls help.

_The Avatar. _

There's no mistaking it. He saw her bend those elements. But even so, he's having a hard time taking it in. He sighs.

"Sorry." He says. She looks surprised.

"What for?"

"I should have turned you down back at the shop. You're the Avatar, and yet you went in to save a guy like me." He says, staring at the ground, the concrete scrapping against his shoes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is; thank you. You weren't what I expected."

She smiles at him.

"You're welcome."

Mako grins and looks up to see their apartment in sight. Bolin is sitting on the stairs. He lifts his head and looks to them, a wide smile immediately on his face as he quickly runs to greet his brother.

"Mako!" he says, pulling him in for a hugs, "I was looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?"

"I got caught up somewhere. She saved me." Mako says, glancing at Korra. Bolin nearly jumps back five feet after seeing her.

"Oh wow. You're her - You're actually her!" he says, finger pointing at Korra.

"Yup, I'm me." She says meekly. "And you are...?"

"Bolin! Please to meet you, Avatar Korra."

"Just Korra's fine." She says, and looks to Mako. "I'll see you around, Mako."

"Yeah, thanks." He says as she walks back from where they came.

"Come by anytime!" Bolin shouts, waving at her. Korra laughs and looks back to the brothers.

"I might have to keep you to that." She says.

**:Fin:**

_This is one of the longest fics I've ever written. Not sure what to think of it right now, but I'm happy I was able to finish it._


End file.
